wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The New Tide of Battle
The New Tide of Battle is the Sixty-Ninth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in October 18, 2016. Synopsis Paul Gekko and Paul Gekko Junior participate in the Luminose Smash Tournament after arriving at the Kamiki Region. Paul Gekko fights Kyoya and Paul Gekko Junior fights Ichigo Kurosaki in the first round. Plot Paul Gekko Junior defeats Ichigo.png Kyoya vs. Paul Gekko.png May Lee vs. Kasumi.png May Lee beats Kasumi.png The Episode begins at the completed Luminose Stadium located the Orange Star Continent of the Kamiki Region. After the ribbon cutting ceremony, The Shinobi and Pokemon alike decided to open the event named "Luminose Smash Tournament". Lakitu King, Camera Lakitu, and Rawk Hawk are the announcers for the tournament. Makoto, his Yoshi and Pikachu are the benefactors who found Esdeath and Tatsumi in an ice cocoon. At the Night Raid HQ in Village of Akame ga Kill, Mine meets her counterpart and her friend's counter from the Genesis Portal who was informed them of Paul Gekko's win in Ka Boa Bu's space battle and of Sheele's death and Saya's sister, Seryu Ubiquitous. Tatsumi's counterpart is infuriated and vows revenge on Paul Gekko, but Bulat tells him not to act childish, reminding him that any of the members could die at any time as retribution for their actions. Tatsumi's counterpart is then seen standing by the graves of Ieyasu and Sayo mourning Sheele, who's arms wrap around him as they once did. The Night Raid's counterpart was informed that Paul Gekko simply avenged Sheele and Makoto Murakumo is the leader of the Revolutionary Army who allowed Team Vent and the Galactic Guardians to defeat the Akame Empire in the Land of Haro which causes the Naight Raid's counterpart to see interest of Paul Gekko. After arriving at Kamiki Region on the boat, Paul Gekko Junior's group was happy to see King Makoto who showed them of the real Tatsumi and Esdeath who teleported themselves to the Location. The tournament opens with all eight participants. The first round matches are then announced: Paul Gekko Junior versus Ichigo Kurosaki, Paul Gekko versus Kyoya Hibari, May Lee versus, Kasumi Todoh and Makoto versus Run. Somewhere in the underground cave under the stadium, the strange figure states that the cheering make the ultimate weapon's full recovery. Wong the leader of his own empire set out to find a way to try and replace a boy, and his scientists discovered that a male was not as suited to be the core life unit as a female, the givers of life. A dark silhouette with red eyes blocks the end of a tunnel and it hisses as the first battle pits Ichigo versus Paul Gekko Junior. When the announcer yells "Go!", the battle begins and uses the transformations in order to build up strength. Paul Gekko Junior fights Ichigo fairly and gains the upper hand and win. The other battles are shown, Kyoya and Run winning before Kasumi and May Lee face off. Kasumi shows off with Todohryu Aikijutsu as May Lee dodges the attacks and starts to gain the upper hand despite being injured from her attacks. May Lee wins by knocking Kasumi out on the stomach to the chin. Lakitu King conclude the day's events with a quick announcement. Characters *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Sheele Gekko *Sadamitsu Gekko *Paul Gekko Jr. *Paul Kiske *Ventus *Kouichi Takeru *Obito Junior *Note *Utakata Junior *Burai Yamamoto *Kouichi Gekko *Mirai Yamamoto *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Akane Inuwaka *Kyoji Skywalker *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Princess Serena *Nega Naruto *Kija *Kurome *Takuto Tsunashi *Sugata Shindo *Wako Agemaki *Doya *Makoto Murakumo *Lakitu King *Camera Lakitu *Rawk Hawk *Ichigo Kurosaki *May Lee *Kyoya Hibari *Run *Makoto Uzumaki *Saya Uzuki *Ichigo Kurosaki *Esdeath *Tatsumi *Mine *Mine's counterpart *Leone's counterpart *Tatsumi's counterpart *Bulat's counterpart *Sheele's counterpart *Lubbock's counterpart *Najenda's counterpart *Susanoo's counterpart *Esdeath's counterpart Trivia *The Opening of the Episode is the Thirteenth Opening of Pokemon. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon